


Forever Stone

by princeofdont



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofdont/pseuds/princeofdont
Summary: The Forever Stone- a gem like treasure with powers demanding a greater sacrifice to grant an ever lasting wish; wealth, life, hers was beauty. Though a sacrifice warning was given, what the sacrifice was wasn't stated





	Forever Stone

All around them the temple shuddered and groaned as rocks began to fall, panic settling into the party. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be safe.  
The temple was more of a tall tower of sorts, unstable and old with vibes seeping in as if it were Rapunzels tower, only on the inside it was bigger, halls leading every which was. Arcos was sure it was just a tower. “This is bullshit! A magic tower? Seriously!” he croaked, stomping his foot like a child and following behind as Jette merely pushed at his back, forcing the moon elf to continue walking. Mei merely gave a roll of their eyes, scribbling an annoyed ‘Stop bitching’ in their journal while Ronen, their new designated leader after the death of...we don’t talk about him, chuckled warmly, sparking cold heat into Arcos’s heart. “I thought you enjoyed adventure?” the half orc asked, raising an amused brow as Arcos responded “Not this bullshittery!” That should’ve been the first warning sign.

Their sender, an elderly woman in a thick velvety cloak, her pale green skin wrinkled from years of labor, paid handsomely for the deliverance of the Forever Stone. It was more gem like, she explained, and how it’s powers demanded a sacrifice to grant an ever lasting wish; wealth, life, hers was beauty. ‘Though,’ she warned, ‘it demands something in return’  
“She did not say this tower was enchanted!” “What did you expect! It’s some precious gem stone!” Jette huffed, his mouse giving a surprisingly frustrated sounding squeak. “It’s only natural for it to be difficult...right?” “Right” Mei squawked back in their mimicry, giving Arcos a pointed look as they continued on their descent. His ears pointed downwards as he hunched over, arms crossed and blowing wild hair from his face. The walk was silent except for their footsteps and the occasional door groan or skidding of a rock, that until a bratty giggle seemed to echo down the hall, thought it appeared that only Arcos heard it. “You- you guys heard that too right?” An aggressive pencil to paper sound responded. ‘You’re just paranoid’ “No! I heard something I just-“ Up ahead in the dimness there was a shadow, more a shadowy figure; a child. It was smiling, giggling even, hair long and messy in a ponytail, eyes glowing. It couldn’t be but- how- “Hey wait!” Arcos shouted, peeling away from the ever shrinking group as he darted down the hall, ignoring shouts and foot falls behind him. There was no way that could- that’d just be weird right? The hall he turned down seemed to merely morph into something familiar, frighteningly so, not that he realized. Stone turned to lush velvet blue carpet, moldy walls into cream marble pillars, broken wooden doors to freshly painted oak. Home- it was home, eccentric and beautiful, disgusting. The child- him, it was him, was running, hiding. “Hey- wait!”  
“Where did he go”  
“I don’t know sir-“  
“Find that brat and throw him in the room!”  
Suddenly, it was dark.  
Trapped.  
Small and confined.  
The marble and blue rugs drenched away to leave behind mossy stone and- nothing. It was dark, nothing but pure darkness. “Hello-?” His voice seemed to echo and vibrate around him, Arcos reaching out to touch something- anything, but there seemed to be nothing. “Okay- guys, guys look this- this really isn’t funny! Ha ha you got me! Come out now!”  
Nothing but an echo.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, panic started to settle in. His skin pricked, his eyes stung, and his throat merely tightened. He was alone in nothing but darkness. His body trembled, voice soft and choked as he sunk the to the cold ground and sat in his own panic for who knew how long.

“Where could he have gone?” Jette’s face was puffed up, eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he tried every door, hearing a deep sigh as Ronen pressed his head to another locked door. “He turned down here, that’s for sure. He saw...something. You feel it too, right Mei?” he asked, and the raven-like being nodded their head before letting out a silent shriek as a door fell open, a soft blue glowing on the inside. “The Forever Stone...? But, I thought she said it was white!” Jette spoke, the first of the two to carefully step inside the room , reaching out to grab it and stare into it. There he saw a crouched figure, shaken and black, but the lanky figure and messy hair was easy to decipher. “Hey, guys...I found out what the stone wanted-“

Eternal darkness was a very much so damaging thing. Arcos’s eyes burned as he stared into nothing, couldn’t even see himself. His cloak was wrapped right around himself as his from nothing, silent cries and practically a pool of tears soaking him, just like before, just like home. It hurt, the next thing that happened. A sound like nails on card board sounded and he screamed painfully, ears flat and pressed back, hood pulled over his face before he felt like he was chucked hard at a wall, spitting up blood and holding onto his neck. Hands. Hands is what he felt on him, touching him, grabbing him, and immediately he grabbed his dagger and swung wildly, not hearing the shouts of his name, not seeing the concerned and surprised looks of his panic, only feeling strong arms holding him tight and firm against something, kicking and screaming his throat raw till he slumped and cried. Ronen hushed him gently, carefully maneuvered him in his arms to have one under his knees and another keeping his head pressed to his hands, stepping over white shards of glass on the floor.

An explanation wasn’t needed.  
They just needed to get out.


End file.
